Oppressor Mk II
|price = $3,890,250 $2,950,000 (trade price) (Warstock Cache & Carry) |makeyear = |radar_icon = Seen when parked or when another player is riding an Oppressor Mk II. |swankness = 2/5 |dashtype = Race (needles) Oppressor (dial texture) |inttxd = Biker |carcols = }} |wheeltype = Motorcycle |flags = }} |modelname = oppressor2 |handlingname = OPPRESSOR2 |textlabelname = OPPRESSOR2 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 39 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 80 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Pegassi Oppressor Mk II is a custom hover bike featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the continuation of the After Hours update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Oppressor Mk II appears as an upgraded version of the Oppressor, essentially replacing wheels for the ability to hover, featuring wings that extend when in flight mode and prop stands to land. The main body itself is the same as the Oppressor, featuring the same front fairing, seat and tail, while the lower side features a large turbine engine resembling that of a from the movie . Along with that are four vectoring nozzles, which, unlike those from the Hydra, tilt automatically when stationary or flying at full speed. It also retains the rocket booster mounted on the rear. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Vehicle The Oppressor Mk II has the ability to both hover above ground and fly, similar to the Deluxo, as well as operate a large rocket boost reused from the original Oppressor. *Above ground, the vehicle handles like a normal motorbike. Its maximum speed is about 125 mph. The rocket boost has little to no effect while on top speed, but helps significantly to gain speed as it alone is capable to boost the vehicle to 135 mph for a short time. *Above water, the vehicle handles like a hovercraft. It is faster than any boat and capable of doing tighter corners than even a Seashark. Even severe weather with huge waves has no effect on handling, but the player needs to be cautious not to dive into the water, as this instantly wrecks the vehicle. *To start flying, the player simply needs to pull up the stick. The wings automatically unfold upon reaching about 3 ft height, similarly to a Deluxo in hover mode. There is no need to toggle a flying mode like on the original Oppressor. While flying, the vehicle's top speed is limited to about 85 mph, but the rocket boost is not limited so it has much more effect. When stopped while flying, the vehicle stays put for a few seconds and then slowly starts descending like a helicopter. *The rocket boost is relatively short and operates for less than a second. To replenish the boost, the player simply needs to let go of the accelerator; however, maintaining speed will slow down the recharge. This can be done while hovering above ground or water or by stopping while in midair, but the player needs to be cautious when on the ground, as countermeasures do not function unless the player is in mid-air. ;Defense Like many other custom aircraft introduced since the Smuggler's Run update, the vehicle can equip countermeasures, which can be used to avoid homing missiles. Caution should be taken, however, as the player is highly vulnerable to gunfire from small-caliber and Vehicle Mounted Weapons. ;Weaponry The Oppressor Mk II features similar weaponized modifications as the original Oppressor, with the option for either front machine guns or missiles. There is also an option for explosive machine guns with a slow fire-rate and a relatively short range which may make players an easy target when attacking, while the missiles are slightly superior to the Deluxo and have better range but lower capacity (20 versus Deluxo's 30). The The 20 missiles deal insufficient damage to fully destroy the strongest vehicles such as a fully armored Insurgent Pick-Up Custom. Its low vertical attack angles mean it will remain vulnerable to small arms and mounted weapons fire that typically can aim at least 45 degrees up. This also complicates manual aiming when lock-on is disabled. As a result, it is a poor choice when fighting heavily armored vehicles and other players on foot, since it will always make the operator vulnerable, especially when the target is already impossible to take down in a short amount of time, giving them chances to return fire. In conclusion, this vehicle is like a Deluxo - It's highly versatile and can be used as a powerful method of transportation, but the weaponry's low efficiency against most common targets inhibits its combat ability. It can be a powerful contender, but there are vehicles that are much better in combat. (P-996 LAZER for example) GTA Online Overview Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Oppressor Mk II can only be modified at a specialized workshop inside a Terrorbyte. :* Denotes items that can only be unlocked for purchase via Research in the Bunker property. Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Oppressor2-GTAO-front-ExplosiveMG.png|The Oppressor Mk II with Explosive MG upgrade. Warstock-GTAO-OppressorMkII.png|The Oppressor Mk II on Warstock Cache & Carry. Oppressor2-GTAO-front-HomingMissiles.png|The Oppressor Mk II with Homing Missiles upgrade. Oppressor2-GTAO-ExplosiveMG-CloseUp.png|Close-up on the Explosive MG. OppressorMkII-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Oppressor Mk II on Rockstar Games Social Club. Oppressor2-GTAO-HomingMissiles-CloseUp.png|Close-up on the Homing Missiles. Video Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Warstock Cache & Carry for $3,890,250 or for $2,950,000 after purchase of a Terrorbyte and completing 5 Client Jobs. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *If positioned correctly, the Oppressor Mk II has the ability to hover upside down on the ceiling. *Though it is able to enter a Bunker, the player may not be able to drive it around the interior. Attempting to do so may force them to exit the Bunker, likely due to the bike's hovering nature. *Unlike the Deluxo, the player is automatically given a Parachute when getting on the bike. *If the player tries to fly the Oppressor Mk II above the highest flight level, the engine shuts off and the bike starts falling. The engine will be automatically restarted when the bike falls below the height limit. *If the player tries to drive the Oppressor Mk II outside of the map by floating onto the ocean, the bike dismounts the player and they immediately die once they land in the water. *The default radio station of the Oppressor Mk II is Non-Stop-Pop FM. Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *When deploying or retracting wings, the hitboxes of the Oppressor Mk II would extend below the vehicle causing any objects or NPCs to be hit by the adjusted hitbox but allows certain collectible items to be collected on hard to reach places. A noticeable example is done when doing Ramped Up. *Originally, the Oppressor Mk II was able to travel at unintended speeds, in a similar fashion to the pre-patch Deluxo. The player simply needed to hold the bike in reverse, then pitch the bike up and down on regular intervals. This was patched in the following update, Arena War.Rockstar Support: GTAV Title Update 1.46 Notes (PS4/Xbox One/PC): References Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: After Hours Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Pegassi Category:Motorcycles Vehicle Class Category:Motorcycles Category:Weaponized Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles with Special Abilities Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online